Threads of Memories
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: A dress can be more than just an article of clothing. It can hold memories woven in the very thread itself.


A/N: New Clerith piece from me, once again for the CxA forums 100 challenge. This one is for the theme Dress. I'm not sure how much I like it. . . but eh, I'll let you guys decide. :D Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Threads of Memories**

"I don't know why yer botherin' with that old rag," Cid's voice stated gruffly, eyeing the young woman were she sat in the corner of Merlin's house, her head bent over her work. "It's not worth savin'. I'll buy ya a new pretty dress, if ya like."

Aerith's eyes lifted from her task, smiling cheerfully at the older man. "This holds special meaning," she told him, a hint of amusement in her tone. "Though if you really want to buy me new clothes, who am I to argue?"

The blond humphed grumpily, chomping down on the toothpick clamped between his teeth. "Ya know I'd get you anythin' you want," he muttered, determinedly looking anywhere but at her. "Yer a good girl, Aerith. Take good care of us all." He sighed scowling at the fabric spread across her lap. "But I don't understand- what's so special about a ruined dress, huh? There're better things ya could be doin' with your time."

"Let her be," Leon cut in from where he sat at the table, looking over the reports on Hollow Bastion's progress. "Don't you remember the dress, Cid?"

"Do I look like the kind of guy who notices stuff like that?" Cid demanded. "I ain't got the time to remember all the clothes a woman has!"

"Apparently not," the dark haired man returned. "I suppose if you did, I would be worried."

Aerith laughed again, shaking her head. "You two, enough," she said, her amusement even more prominent than before. "I can't work on mending an old dress without you both finding a reason to fight over it?" Carefully she began to work on the sewing again, her needle moving in tiny, precise stitches all in a neat, straight line. "I like this dress. It has special memories for me, just the way your coat has for you, Leon, or your goggles have for you, Cid."

Cid became even more confused. "Huh?"

"I remember," was all Leon said, simply.

Frowning, Cid pushed himself away from his computer and walked over to where the young woman sat to have a better look at the rag he had insulted before. Sensing what he wanted, Aerith stuck her needle into the pincushion before holding out the dress for inspection, spreading the skirt out wide.

Dimly the memory returned to him- yes, he remembered this dress. It was a dark, lush green, the color still holding even now after so many years. Frowning, Cid noticed a strange whitish line along the skirt, faded and nearly unnoticeable- but there was more. The hem was scorched as if licked by flames, and on the skirt there were faint spatters of a strange brownish red- was that blood?!

"Damn . . . Aerith, what's with this dress?"

She let the material fall back into her lap, once more picking up her needle, treaded with dark green string. "Do you want to hear the memories connected with it?" she asked him. He nodded, sitting down heavily in the chair beside her, watching as she arranged the flowing dress neatly to pick up where she left off. Her head turned slightly in Leon's direction, her brown bangs hanging slightly over her bright emerald eyes. "I may need help remembering. You were there for some of the memories too."

Leon snorted, setting his pen down and leaned back in his chair, his arms folding across his chest. "I doubt that. Your memory is much better than mine."

She smiled, going back to her work as she began to speak out loud.

&&&&&

"Happy Birthday Aerith!!"

The girl took a step back, her emerald orbs widening as she stared at her friends clustered in the doorway of her dorm room, a pale hand resting against her heart. "How . . . how . . .?" she stammered, eyes wide.

"A best friend knows these things," Tifa chirped, winking slightly as she gently pushed Aerith back inside the room, allowing the rest of the young teens to troop in, closing the door behind them. "Did you really think we wouldn't find out and do something for you?"

Aerith blushed, sinking down on her bed as she stared at her interlocked fingers. "It's just another day," she murmured.

"Is not!!" little Yuffie chirped, bouncing down to sit beside her older friend. "My Daddy says birthdays are special for girls, to remind them they're princesses, huh, Kairi?"

The tiny red headed girl nodded solemnly, her hand reaching out to grasp Aerith's shyly, indicating that she wanted to sit on the bed as well. Smiling, Aerith leaned over, lifting Kairi to sit on her other side where the little girl immediately snuggled against her. She was still very young, just approaching her own sixth birthday, the daughters of one of the elite class, much the way Yuffie was. Many times Aerith had babysat for the two children, when her magic training, flower selling, and studies in the library did not interfere.

Squall leaned against the doorway, his deep clear blue eyes watching her closely. "You ought to know that your friends love you very much," he told her quietly. He dug in his jacket pocket, holding out a neatly wrapped package to her. "From me and Rinoa- she's sorry she couldn't be here, but she wanted me to let you know she wishes you a Happy Birthday too."

Aerith felt her eyes water with emotion, but smiled brightly as she accepted the gift. "Thank you. . . both of you," she murmured, unwinding the layers of wrapping paper carefully to find a small white box. Lifting the lid with both children peering over her shoulder, she found herself staring at a delicate silver charm bracelet with two charms- one a feather, the other a lion. When she looked up, Squall explained quietly.

"It's for memories. These are to remind you of Rinoa and me- she already has plans to give you more charms to stand for everyone else, so act surprised when she does, ok?"

Once more the brunette nodded quietly, giving him a smile. "Thank you," she told him sincerely, carefully clasping the bracelet around her wrist, admiring the way it twinkled in the afternoon sun. "It's beautiful."

"Us next!!" Yuffie declared happily, thrusting a gaudily, lopsided package into the flower girl's hands. "Kairi and me made the wrapping paper ourselves!!"

"I can tell. It's lovely," she said with a grin that made both girls giggle. They watched with bated breath as she peeled the last bits of paper and tape from the flat box, lifting it to find an array of mismatched objects. Flower seeds, new hair ribbons, drawings the children had done, and an envelope.

"That's from Cid and our parents," Yuffie explained as Aerith opened it curiously. "We're taking everyone to a special birthday dinner for you tonight!!"

Once more she found her eyes blurring with tears, and she wrapped her arms around Kairi and Yuffie, holding them close. "You two are sweet," she said shakily, kissing them on their foreheads. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Aerith," Kairi whispered, planting a kiss on the older girl's cheek to 'awww's' from Yuffie.

"Cloud and I pitched in and worked on yours together too," Tifa spoke up, pushing the spiky haired blond forward. "Go on, give it to her."

The lanky teenager stepped nearer, a large flat box tied with a bright red bow under his arm, eyes downcast to the floor with a faint tinge of red on his cheeks. Awkwardly, he held the box out to her, and she accepted it, giving him a smile she did not know whether or not he saw. Placing it on her lap, she began to tug at the silken ribbon, smiling teasingly at Tifa.

"I hope you didn't spend too much money on me," she warned. "You know I prefer gifts with sentimental meaning."

"Oh, no worries," Tifa told her, grinning. "This is full of sentimental meaning. And even better, we- well, I- made it myself. Cloud paid and picked out the materials."

"Should I be worried?" Aerith teased, the ribbon finally falling free and slipping down to the floor like a silken ruby snake.

Using both hands, her new bracelet tinkling as the charms clicked together gently, she prized the lid off and a soft gasp escaped her lips. With trembling fingers she smoothed the dark emerald green cloth and lifted the gown out, touching the intricate embroidery of leaves and flowers along the neckline and girdling the waist like a belt.

"It's a good thing you and I are pretty similar height and figure wise," Tifa was saying, smiling happily at the stunned expression on the brunette's face. "Plus I go clothes shopping with you all the time, so it was easy to make. The real hard part was the embroidery! It took _ages_! It was Cloud's idea though- I was going to do butterflies, but spike here thought you'd like the nature theme better. He said it went better with the green." Her expression became concerned when Aerith didn't respond, stepping closer. "Do you like it?"

The words had barely left the raven haired teen's lips when her friend shot up, throwing her arms around her neck. Chocolate eyes widening, Tifa held her back, startled.

"Aerith?"

She pulled back, sniffing as she dabbed at her eyes, the dress clutched to her chest. "I love it," she told her, her voice flooded with feeling. "It's simply beautiful."

"I'm glad," Tifa told her, shooting a wicked grin at the boy beside her. "But it was all Cloud's idea. I just helped him with it."

"You did all the work," Cloud protested, his head jerking up, but before he had finished Aerith was embracing him, her face buried against his neck. His sapphire sky eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates, staring down at the top of Aerith's silken head.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."

For a moment the blond didn't move, but then his arms came around her waist, holding her to him lightly. "I just had the idea, Tifa did the work," he repeated again softly, but his blush had deepened to match the discarded ribbon on the floor.

&&&&

"Aerith, you have a patient," one of the harried healers called, pointing towards the back room.

The young woman paused, her hands full of the medical supplies she had been restocking. "I thought that I wasn't supposed to work without a supervisor until I formally passed the exams?" she said blankly. "That's what I was told. . ."

Snorting, the elder healer shook her head. "Completely ridiculous. We all know you're more qualified than any of us; you have a natural aptitude for easing the pain of others. The only reason they go through the formality of everything is because they don't want it to look like they're playing favorites." She grinned when Aerith giggled. "Besides, the guy asked for you especially. He won't let anyone else touch him."

"Guy?" Aerith repeated, dawning comprehension on her porcelain face.

"Yeah, real antisocial that one. Pretty cute though, if you ask me."

Aerith was gone through before the healer had finished speaking, the supplies discarded haphazardly on the shelf. She ran down the hall, holding her skirts up as she went, her braid blazing out behind her like a comet. Flinging open the door she stared at the blond sitting quietly on the end of the cot, her eyes flying to the wound in his shoulder that was dripping blood, staining his shirt.

"Lie down," she told him at once, shaking her head as she hurried toward him, pressing against his uninjured shoulder to make him. He complied silently, his sapphire eyes avoiding her searching gaze.

Sighing, Aerith sat beside him, her fingers gently probing at the wound as she examined it. "It doesn't look too bad," she told him. "Deep, and probably painful, but I should be able to heal it fast. I need to see the full extent of the damage. Take off your shirt please."

Cloud hesitated for a moment before complying, wincing slightly before discarding the blood soaked shirt on the floor. The flower girl's emerald eyes narrowed as she noticed other shallow slices on his body, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Rough day?"

Still avoiding her gaze, he answered quietly. "Training practice. It's a hazardous occupation, Aerith."

"It shouldn't be this dangerous," she responded lightly, though she felt a surge of concern deep inside her. "You should talk to your section leader if your training partner is intentionally trying to hurt you."

"It's nothing."

She bit down on her lip, but didn't comment, closing her eyes. Healing energy built up inside her like a gentle misty wind, her lips moving to recite the spell as the magic spilled from her fingertips in a green glow. She touched his shoulder lightly and held the touch, hearing his stifled gasp as the magic began to knit tissue and muscle back together. When she lifted her hand, there was only smooth unbroken skin. Her fingers moved easily across his chest, touching the lesser injuries despite his weak protests that healing them wasn't necessary. He shivered slightly at her touch, and she looked up at him questioningly. For a moment his sapphire orbs held hers with such intensity it caused her breath to catch in her throat, startling her. But as quickly as the connection was made Cloud looked away once more.

Blinking, Aerith sighed and pulled her hand away as the last slice faded away. "There, good as new," she told him cheerfully. "You really should be more careful."

"I'll try," he responded quietly, pulling the shirt back over his head and starting to rise, but something in the motion made Aerith catch hold of him, her gaze flitting down to his right leg. With the dark material of his pants, she hadn't seen this injury, so much did the color match the wet stain of the blood.

"You weren't going to tell me about this one, were you?"

He flushed, scowling at the floor. "It's fine."

"Liar," she shot back, pushing him back down to sit on the cot, kneeling on the floor, her emerald skirts settling around her like flower petals. "I know you're strong- you don't have to prove anything to me by suffering with an injury, Cloud."

He remained silent, his gaze fixed on his folded hands as she rolled up his pant leg, suppressing a cry at the sight of the wound. "Cloud!!"

"What?" he responded, startled.

"This is several days old, that's what!" she scolded. "Did you want it to get infected so you wouldn't be able to practice your sword fighting for days?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I just. . .just. . ."

Her expression softened, and she reached up to touch his hands. "Just what, Cloud?"

"I just didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?" When he didn't answer, she closed her eyes, summoning her patience along with her healing power once more, resting her fingers lightly on the nasty injury. "You know you can talk to any of us. Squall, Tifa. . . me. We're here to help you, you know. You don't have to put with the bullying anymore."

"I can't have you three always fighting my battles for me," he said fiercely, startling her. "I have to be strong enough to look out for myself."

"You are," she countered. "But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone."

Within minutes, the injury he had been suffering with for days had faded, leaving only a faint pink mark that would be gone soon. Blinking, the blond looked down, watching as she unrolled his pant leg, hiding her work as she started to rise. Cloud's hand caught hers, and she stopped, blinking up into his face.

"You have blood on your dress," he said quietly, fingering the spatter marks on her skirts. "Sorry. . ."

Her face relaxed into a smile, knowing he was apologizing for more than just the stains. "It's okay," she assured him, squeezing his fingers gently. "I'll wash it real well, and soon you won't know they're there unless you know where to look."

Aerith walked with him back to the soldier barracks, planning on talking to Squall discreetly. She didn't mind patching Cloud up, but she would not stand by and allow someone to inflict injuries on him deliberately.

&&&&

Her breath caught in her throat, the smell of salt and sea weed flooding her senses as the breeze whipped her long chestnut locks around her slender frame. Laughing, she kicked off her shoes to feel the warm sand under her bare feet, running down to stand ankle deep in the water, her spirits rising. Her dark green eyes sparkled happily as she spun around to gaze, smiling beautifully at the spiky haired blond who stood watching her, his hands in his pockets.

"It's beautiful here, Cloud!" she called out, beaming as she waved at him.

He inclined his head slightly in response, solemn and serious as always, but she could see how his sapphire eyes had brightened as he gazed at her. A few paces behind, Squall had found a log to sit on, an open book in his lap and a pen in his hand. Gathering her skirts up to avoid them being drenched she hurried back to where Cloud stood.

"This is wonderful, but I- I don't understand."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, his sapphire orbs moving from the clear blue ocean to her quizzical face. "What's to understand?" he inquired softly. "I wanted- you deserved a day to spend free like this. You always talk about how much you love the ocean, even though you hardly ever get to come. So here we are."

Aerith gazed at him, a slight frown creasing her brow. "Cloud. Why are we really here?"

Sighing, the young man shoved a hand through his hair. "You know I just became accepted into the ranks of the Radiant Garden guard yesterday."

She nodded slowly. "Yes. . . Tifa was too. I'm proud of you both, you know." Suddenly, realization struck her and she lifted a small hand to her mouth. "Part of the regulations for first years is no alone time with members of the opposite sex without supervision- Cloud! You'll get into trouble!"

"That's why I'm here," Squall put in, and Aerith turned to glance at him. He gave her a slight smile. "I am a ranking officer, remember? But don't mind me- I've got plenty of work to keep me occupied. This is supposed to be a time for you and Spike to spend together."

Her hair swung out behind her in a swirl of mahogany as she stared at the other young man. "Cloud?"

His hand reached out to grasp hers, holding it delicately, his bright eyes staring at her with some emotion she could not recognize. "This year . . . it's gonna be hard for me. . . hard for you, not being able to see each other as often as we used to. I wanted to spend today with you, so you'll have lots of memories for when we're apart."

The urge to cry struck her hard, but she gave him her best smile, taking his other hand and tugging him with her. "Well then. Lets give us both something worth thing remembering."

For one glorious day, it was as if they were both young children again, spending the day without a care in the world. They built sandcastles complete with moats and leaves for flags- until Cloud tripped and fell on top of them, crushing them into mere heaps of sand to uproarious giggles from Aerith. He had chased her out into the ocean spray where the waves had drenched the young teens up to their knees. When he caught her he swung her up into his arms, spinning her in circles until she squealed and smacked his chest, her head thrown back in delighted laughter. Later they dug for seashells and sand dollars, collecting enough to fill the emerald green skirts that Aerith held out to form a basket. When they had grown tired of that, they deposited them in a neat little pile with Squall, taking a time out for lunch.

It was after lunch that would stand out most in her memories. They had walked barefoot through the wet sand, up and down the shore line, their hands brushing lightly against each other as they went. Aerith knew she had done most of the talking, though Cloud had joined in from time to time. For the life of her, she couldn't recall exactly what had been said, but what was more important was the way he had looked at her with unguarded eyes, his features softened into a kind of calm gentleness that warmed her heat and soul as much as when he had taken her hand gently in his own, twining their fingers together. They were a perfect fit- like two parts of a whole.

The sun had begun to set, and further up on the beach, Aerith could see Squall packing up his record books and their shells, and a deep sad feeling settled deep into the pit of her stomach.

"I wish today didn't have to end," she told him quietly.

"I know." Cloud was staring out at the sky stained pink, red, and orange melting into the soft purple-blue hue of the approaching twilight. "It will go by fast though."

She gave a soft sound of skepticism. "You don't believe that anymore than I do."

"No," he admitted, sighing. "But I was trying to make you feel better."

"You don't have to try," Aerith told him quietly. "It will only be a year- it could always be far worse. And besides, our hearts are connected."

Cloud turned to face her, the wind tugging at his spun gold spikes. "Do you really think that's true?"

"Of course!" she assured cheerfully. Her hand lifted, touching his chest above his beating heart. "Some things are certain, you know."

He nodded jerkily, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to her words, his fingers coming up to lightly skim against her cheek while his other hand crept around her waist. Something flashed in his eyes, and Aerith once more felt her breath freeze as he dipped his head, his lips lightly touching hers.

The kiss was chaste, sweet, innocent and tentative, but so full of raw, honest emotion it made her head spin dizzily. She did not realize she was crying until his fingers smoothed the moisture away, his eyes crinkled with concern.

"I'm fine," came her assurance, her own hands cupping his face in return. "I'm just so happy. . ."

Understanding touched his gaze and he kissed her again lightly, before pressing his lips to her forehead and drawing her close. She clung to him gratefully, burying her face against his chest as she inhaled his scent, enjoying the last moments of their day together.

&&&&

All of them, they had all been betrayed by one of the people they had most trusted. The Heartless had overrun Radiant Garden, lead by the witch Malificent who was said to have destroyed countless other worlds. None of them had ever believed she would be able to breach their defenses. Their fighting forces were unmatched, and lead by the great General Sephiroth, a warrior unlike any other. But alas, their faith in him was misplaced, for it was he who had aided them.

Fire. Aerith stood horrified, watching as her beloved city burned, dark shadows slinking through the streets to attack unsuspecting townsfolk. The screaming was horrific and she gave a soft cry, clapping her hands over her ears to block it out.

A cool gloved hand tugging on her upper arm made her lower her hands, looking up teary eyed into Tifa's wide dark eyes.

"Why?" she whispered desperately. "Why would he do this, Tifa?"

"It doesn't matter, Aerith!" her friend told her fiercely, tugging her along more insistently to make the other girl move. "We've got to get out of here- Radiant Garden is lost!"

"That can't be true!" she cried, though even as she spoke it she knew it was so. "I will be needed here! I'm a healer, Tifa! Surely those who are injured-"

"No!" Tifa responded sharply. "You won't be safe here, you must know that! Everyone is going to the gummi platforms to leave! I promised I would get you safely there!"

"Promised? Promised who?" Aerith demanded, then dug her heels in, stopping dead in her tracks. "Cloud," she whispered. "He went after Sephiroth didn't he? I have to find him!!"

"Aerith- Aerith, no!!"

Tifa's cry came too late as the slender brunette wrenched her arm out of her grasp, darting past a woman and her two children, disappearing into the smoke filled air. Cursing, Tifa bolted after her.

Picking up her green skirts, Aerith ran as she had never run before, pure instinct driving her. She knew Cloud- he hero worshiped Sephiroth, and such a betrayal he would consider personal. He would go after the General himself.

She darted past burning buildings, running down the stone steps of the bailey towards the castle. Smoke filled her eyes and she paused, coughing and covered her mouth and nose to filter out the worst of it, pressing on. Everything around her was chaos and panic, fire and fear, but she pressed on, desperate to reach Cloud, the horrible feeling inside her growing stronger. If she did not find him in time . . .

The sounds of metal screeching against metal reached her ears and she followed the sound to a sudden open area, stopping short. Her hands pressed against her mouth, emerald eyes swelling in horror at the sight of her beloved blond facing off against the silver haired General.

There was no denying that Cloud was a talented fighter- he had been amazing his instructors for years with his quick progress and sheer determination, but Sephiroth was a master. He had risen through the ranks so quickly, reaching his current title of General at the age of fifteen with speed and power beyond anything ever seen.

Cloud was holding his own- but barely. He did not posses the years of experience nor the superior size and strength of Sephiroth. For all of his skills, he was still just a boy- a young teenage boy who had not yet finished growing into the man he would become. If he were to survive.

Swords flashed, mere silver blurs as Sephiroth bore down on the young teenager, flinging him back against the rocky wall. Cloud struggled to catch himself, but before he could even think about moving the General was speeding toward him, his blade a streak of metal lighting descending on the spiky blond. There was the sound of flesh being ripped apart as he was pinned against the wall, and Cloud screamed, a horrible heart-wrenching sound that made Aerith's heart tear in half in response to his pain.

"Cloud!!!" she shrieked, but over all the noise, she did not know if he heard.

He was struggling to free himself from Sephiroth's blade, but the man only sneered icily, twisting his blade cruelly. Blood trickled from the wound and the younger boy gasped painfully, his eyes blazing with blue fire as he glared furiously up at the General who kept him immobile.

Clenching her fists, her mind racing frantically, Aerith knew he would not toy with Cloud much longer. She had to help him quickly, before it was too late. Closing her eyes, her lips moving frantically in a spell casting chant, she lifted her hands to the sky in prayer. The sky rumbled, dark clouds gathering above the world on fire. Crying out the final words of power, Aerith's eyes snapped open, her finger pointing straight at the silver haired man, too intent on his prey to notice. A sharp crack split the air as a bolt of lightning zigzagged down from the heavens, striking the General and sending him flying.

The pressure holding him down, released, Cloud fell to the ground, gasping, as he knelt on the ground, clutching his shoulder with one hand, the other gripping the handle of his buster sword. A breath escaped Aerith's lips, sweet relief flooding her senses as her emerald eyes darted about for the silver haired man.

He was rising from where her spell had deposited him, staring at her with eyes that glittered like chips of frozen sea ice. A cold fear washed over her as Sephiroth's lips twisted into a smirk, taking a single, slow step towards her. Her mind raced for another spell, stepping backwards as a slight whimper escaped her parted lips.

There was movement from the side and suddenly Aerith was yanked off her feet, caught up in Cloud's arms as he ran. She gasped, the wind whipping through her hair as she clutched at his neck for support, the world blurring past her in a haze of smoke and fire. Dimly she felt rain drops pattering against her skin, her spell having summoned a storm that would put out the blaze. Never before had she known Cloud could move so fast and she cried out above the whistling in her ears, a small hand smacking against his chest.

"Cloud, Cloud! Put me down, I can walk!" she sobbed.

If he heard he gave no sign, speeding along in a jagged manner, down side alleys and up the steps of the bailey, heading back into town and presumably toward the gummi ship docks. Then he stopped abruptly, setting her on her feet, his hand incasing hers in a warm firm grip.

"Keep up," he told her gruffly, already moving rapidly, but slowly enough that she could do as he asked.

"Cloud- Cloud, wait- why-"

"He saw you," Cloud threw over his shoulder, sword still held up at the ready. "Don't you understand, Aerith? Didn't you see the way he looked at you?" His eyes met hers briefly, and she gasped at the undisguised fear in the darkened blue depths. "You interfered, got between him and me- if he doesn't try to kill you, he'll use you for his own purposes! You have to get out of her now!"

Terror clenched her heart and she ran with him, straight through the heart of the town towards the docks where countless others were fleeing, gummi ships rising and speeding away even as they arrived, out of breath and wild eyed.

"C'mon, Spike, Aerith!" Cid hollered, waving frantically as they drew closer to the end of the docks. "I can't wait much longer- those damn Heartless are everywhere! They'll rip the ship apart if they can!"

"Get in, Aerith- Squall!" Cloud's attention turned to his best friend who had just set the sobbing Yuffie inside the ship. "Do we have everyone?!"

Squall shook his head, his face grim, and a slash across his face gently dripping blood but he didn't seem to notice. "We're missing Tifa and Kairi."

Cloud swore softly under his breath even as Aerith gave a soft cry. "Kairi- Tifa!! We can't leave without them!"

"We might not have a choice," Squall countered harshly. "You heard Cid- the Heartless are everywhere. We don't have much longer to wait."

"But we can't go!" she cried. "This is our home! They're our friends- Squall, no! We can't!"

"'Fraid we don't have a choice," Cid cut in, throwing a crate of supplies into the ship. "If they don't get here soon, we have to go if we wanna live to fight another day."

"No!"

Hands grasped her shoulders, turning her around to stare into Cloud's determined gaze. "Don't worry, Aerith. I'll look for them."

"Ya don't have time!" Cid blustered, jerking his thumb toward the ship. "This ship's leavin' in fifteen minutes! Get your rear on now!"

The blond shook his head. "They have to be found, Aerith's right," he told him. "Besides, someone has to guard your retreat."

"No!!" Aerith cried out again, grasping Cloud's shirt. "You can't! Cloud, no-"

He had already picked her up and carried her into the gummi ship, setting her down in the seat next to the one where Yuffie sat huddled, her head buried against her drawn up knees.

"I'll find them," he told her seriously, tucking a lock of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear. "Then I'll come find you again. I promise."

"Don't-" she gasped out pitifully, tears already trickling down her pale cheeks as she touched his face. "Cloud, you can't."

"I can. Don't worry. Our hearts are connected, right?" He leaned forward, his lips touching hers lightly before he pulled back, already jumping back out of the ship even as Squall entered. The eyes of the two young men met, and Cloud asked quietly, "Take care of her for me?"

"Of course."

"Cloud!!"

Aerith scrambled out of her seat, but the door of the gummi ship had already snapped close and the engines roared to life as Cid set them spiraling skyward. Frantic, she dashed to the window, staring down at where Cloud stood on the dock, his eyes fixed on hers. He touched his fingers to his lips in a gesture of farewell before turning to face the Heartless that had appeared to surround him.

Tears burning her eyes, Aerith repeated the gesture even as her home shrank and faded away beneath her. When all she could see was the darkness of space she slid down the wall with a little sob, fingering the burned hem of her green skirt, her heart shattered.

&&&&

"That's why I can't throw it out," she told Cid softly. "It's not just a dress to me. It's my memories of Cloud that I hold close to my heart when he's away."

Cid groaned and sighed, shoving a hand through his dirty blond hair. "Stupid kid,' he muttered. "He shouldn't be leaving you behind with nuthin' but a dress for memories."

Aerith smiled at him, using a pair of scissors to cut the thread as she let the newly mended gown fall back into her lap. "Cloud has things to take care of," she told him serenely. "It's not easy to wait . . . but I will. And when I next see him, I'll be wearing this dress to greet him."

Her emerald eyes flitted to meet Leon's, and he nodded in understanding. "He'll like that, Aerith."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he will. Then I'll have another good memory to connect with this gown. You see Cid, the memories are woven into the very thread of not only the dress, but my heart as well. I'll hold them there, along with all my love for him."

Cid blinked, his eyes burning strangely. He covered it up by standing up briskly, rubbing his face as if tired. "I hope Cloud knows that," he told her gruffly.

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Aerith assured him, her eyes soft and full of warmth. "I'm sure he does."


End file.
